


Rough and Tumble

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing sexier than some woman trying to kill you – at least, Kouga thinks so anyway. Mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough and Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> ****Originally posted on April 11, 2006.

She roughed him. He tumbled her.

“Damn bitch, what’s your problem?” he snarled, and she couldn’t even give him a nasty smile. Kikyou looked at him placidly, and he she wanted to curl her lip in disgust.

“Give me the jewel shards or your life will be in danger,” she barked at him rudely; yet, she paid no mind that she was straddling over him as he lay on the ground, struggling – well, half-struggling – because if anyone was going to pay mind to her position over him, it was Kouga.

“I told you, you’re going to have to rip them from my cold dead body,” he bucked his pelvis into her, trying to get her to stir.

She was slow to the motion, but she did have an idea of what he was doing. She cocked her head at him. He saw a rather attractive smirk appear on her cold face.

“That can be arranged.” Kikyou slammed him down into the ground, and her hands felt like hot coals against his arms. He felt burning and she looked at him with commanding eyes.

“Hey, what the –“ he was taken aback and not prepared for her defense. Secretly, he liked it, and he fought back the urge to growl. Her lower body was as good as cold, but the purified fire in her fingertips acted as more than a worthy stimulus.

“So, do you yield?” She dug her burning fingers into his skin. He hissed, but he gave her a vigorous glare. He may not have had mobility in his shoulder and arms, but he had more than sufficient energy in his tail. He twisted it around and stroked the small of her back with it, and Kikyou jumped in response. Her loosened grip was just the opportunity he needed, and he grabbed her hands and planted _her_ body onto the ground instead.

And yet she still didn’t look defeated.

“You’ll pay for that,” she snarled, and even his hands over hers began to burn. He gritted his teeth and sucked in the pain.

“You’re feisty,” he cackled, and Kikyou became even more upset.

“Unhand me,” she finally said. “Disgusting wolf demon.” Her words bit bitterly past her teeth, and he reveled in them. Just her looks of disgust had gotten him riled up.

“Stop coming after my jewel shards. I told you I don’t care what Midoriko wants. I fight my own battles,” he said seriously, yet his tongue licked the corners of his mouth as he watched her.

“Fool.” Then she suddenly became relaxed. She felt him instinctively rocking his pelvis into her own as he lay on top of her. She felt his hot breath graze over her skin.

She hated that even in this false body she could get riled up.

“I suggest you get off me.”

“I don’t think so, lady. The minute I let you go you’ll be shooting arrows at me.” He dipped his head down to her neck, and she shivered as he sniffed her. “I think you’re well enough where you are now. Besides, what can you do to me anyway lying like that?” He cackled because he was sure he had the better of her.

Kikyou was not amused, and she would surely show him.

“You’d be surprised at the things I can do, demon.”

Her forceful words were as tantalizing as her eyes. Kouga was silent and grinned hungrily at her. He bent down to the shell of her and whispered, “What can you do to me in that corpse body of yours?”

Kikyou chuckled darkly beside him, and she lifted her chin up to meet his challenge. “It may not appear so but this body is crafted to react and feel just like any other human woman’s body.” She paused and his blue eyes danced with intrigue. She added with a husky voice. “If anything, it’s made to be more durable – and last longer.”

Kouga gulped, and Kikyou had finally felt she had the better of him. The tossing of dominance was quite appealing to her, and it was even more appealing when she was proverbially ‘on top’.

“So, wolf demon, do your worst,” said Kikyou in a low, sensual drawl.

Her challenge was enough for him, and he bent down and grabbed her snarling lips with his own. He nibbled on her bottom lip and delved his tongue into her cool mouth, rolling around and grazing at her tongue and cheeks. He heard her moan, and then her hot grip around his hands moved to his shoulders – and he felt her nails dig with a desire to hurt him and keep her control in place.

He tugged at her robes and crept a hand inside. He traced his fingers over the tip of her pert nipple and was satisfied when she had spoken the truth about her body.

He smiled against her mouth and he delved lower, grazing his claws past her belly button and then on the groove of her hip. She stood open for him, grabbing at his armor and crudely peeling away the layers. Soon and successfully, her bare chest was flush against his.

“I thought you were supposed to be some pure and holy miko,” he uttered, breaking the kiss momentarily. In a swift motion she pushed his back down into the ground again.

“I was in my other life,” she answered, and her smile was dangerous if not smoldering with foreboding mystery. She straddled him, and began to slowly peel away his bottom layer, exposing him in the cool afternoon air.

“Say, wasn’t there a kid with you?” Kouga looked around, and he could almost kick himself for even getting distracted in such a situation.

“Kohaku? He’s investigating something suspicious for me. He will return soon,” she answered, and then she bent down close to his face. “We’ll have to make this swift.” _‘And then I can take the jewel shards,’_ she mentally added. And the less Kouga suspected, the better opportunity she had to finally overtake him.

He grabbed her head and brought her into a rough kiss, and she made a noise of surprise and pleasure that echoed within the walls of his mouth. She felt dazed, and all she could feel was his frenetic tongue inside her mouth and busy hands within her bottom robes. Suddenly, she felt colder, and she had soon been shifted around to straddle him – now with both of them absent of their clothes.

Then, she felt something move inside her and she mewled in response. Kouga continued to kiss her but in turn began to move his finger inside her. She panted and squirmed on top of him, as she had never felt anything like it before.

He broke the kiss and smiled approvingly. “It appears you were right.” Kikyou felt her body become weightless momentarily, and she felt a hot wedge shoot inside her as she came crashing back down over him. He made a guttural noise in the bottom of his throat, and then he moved slowly within her. She braced her hands over his shoulder and began to feel strange and pleasing sensations reverberate through her body and trickle into her soul.

Then, she began moving her thighs, matching his slow, exploratory pace. She arched her back, and began to move faster. He grabbed the sides of her ribs and began bobbing her up and down at his own preferred speed, and she had allowed him to do it – feeling more pleasure as she relinquished more and more control.

He drove deeper inside her, pumping and bucking as he felt them warm and moisten in a converged center. She cried outwardly as he began to tap at her pleasure point, scratching and teasing as he delved to the deepest that he could go.

She bucked over him, moving her thighs and reveling in the feeling, imagining how things would really feel if she had a true body. An image of Inuyasha’s kind pensive face flash before her mind, and she opened her eyes wide as she felt a powerful grab of unbridled ecstasy at her insides and snap her soul back into her body. She wailed in relief, and then slumped over him as he continued to buck into her.

“Stay there,” he whispered in a command, holding her up as he continued to move inside her, faster and without restraints. He sucked on his lips, and as he pushed inside her, he reminded himself not to swallow his own tongue in such spiraling erotica.

“Ungh…” he sighed and closed his eyes, and Kikyou slumped with him.

Without much afterthought, she climbed off him promptly and surveyed his exhausted form. She smirked at him, looking down and feeling satisfaction that she had hindered him in such a state.

And then now there was nothing to prevent her from taking his shards.

“Whoa…lady,” Kouga sighed, and he looked down at himself to see he was covered with his own sweat and sex. His muscles shivered slightly, and then he rested his head back against the trunk of the tree behind him. “When you said that about your body, you weren’t kidding. It’s just a shame, though.”

“What’s a shame?” And as he blinked, she was already fully clothed in front of him. He grabbed for his own pelts and possessions.

“It’s a shame that you did all that just to get my jewel shards.” When she realized his meaning, she began to rush over to him with her nails ready and her hands pulsing to rip at his legs. He cackled and stood motionless until she reached him, and before she could grip him, he reached up his hands and grabbed her breasts. She squealed in shock to such an offense.

Surprising her again, he suddenly bounced to his feet and leapt backward several meters from her position. He called out, “And with all that work, you still didn’t get them.”

Upset with missing her chance, she glared at him, and she fisted her hands at her sides. “I will take them. There’s always next time.”

Kouga grinned goofily at her and then cackled. “Oh, my, let’s hope so.” Then on his enchanted legs, he whisked away.

Thusly, it became moot if Kikyou would ever have the opportunity to finally obtain his shards again. Though, Kouga was sure to return, but it was most likely to be with a different incentive.


End file.
